dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
LINK Twilight Knights
.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights (.hack//LINK 黄昏の騎士団) is a manga set in the year 2020 (three years after .hack//G.U.) in the newest version of The World, R:X, as well as the real world. Drawn by Megane Kikuya, with story by CyberConnect2, serialized in KeroKero Ace. The first volume was released in the U.S. under the title .hack//link on June 19th, 2010. The second was released November 2nd, 2010. The third was released February 1, 2011. Story The lead character is a middle school student named Tokio Kuryuu. He lives a normal life as a gamer until a mysterious girl named Saika Amagi transfers to his school. When Tokio sees that The World has returned after shutting it's doors down two years previously, he is overwhelmed with happiness, only to find out that access to The World R:X was given out in raffle on CC Corporation's website. The raffle had ended by the time he found out about it. Thus he was not able to gain access to The World. One of the store clerks at a gaming store won access to The World R:X, as he was a member since the original version. He shows Tokio his collection of pictures of all the heroes of The World. Which included the Cobalt Knights, The .hackers, and Haseo, among others. At home, Tokio recalls a dream he's been having where he's the hero of a video game, saving a princess, only to find out at school the next day that a new girl has transferred to his school and class. She resembles the princess in his dream. After a few days pass, the new girl, Saika Amagi, asks Tokio for his company. He meets her on the roof, where she gives him a black access cartridge to The World R:X. She inserted the cartridge in a gaming device, which on contact transported Tokio to The World itself, where he meets Kite, the greatest of all The World's heroes. When Tokio reaches The World, Kite is the middle of battling a new character named Fluegel. Kite explains to Tokio that if he doesn't log-out now, his PC will be deleted. But Tokio can't log-out, he's there physically. Fluegel is powerful, and is proving a formidable foe to Kite, who's using some of his most powerful attacks. Fluegel then shoots Tokio in the back with a mysterious gun-like weapon named Brieler Roessle. He then shoots Kite with it. Having no effect on Tokio, he awakes to see Kite beginning to be encased in crystal. Kite then entrusts the protection of The World to Tokio, and informs him to locate his friends, then use their powers to open the Akashic Records to log out of the game. Kite then Data Drains Fluegel. As the smoke clears, Kite is encased completely in crystal. After being data drained Fluegel is being dragged away in the forest by two other guild members. Their discussing how they need to get rid of Tokio for their plans to succeed, Fluegel is still amazed he was Data Drained, and that his weapon had no effect on Tokio. Gallery File:Comics 01.jpg|Volume 1 cover. File:Comics 02.jpg|Volume 2 cover. File:Comics 03.jpg|Volume 3 cover. Characters :See Category:LINK: Twilight Knights Characters. External Links *CyberConnect2's .hack//LINK page Category:Manga Category:.hack Conglomerate